1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a suspension system for an off-road vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Off-road vehicles are designed to be operated over rugged terrain. These vehicles are often operated off-road over terrain such as, for example, steep inclines and declines, rough roads, and areas covered in mud and water.
Off-road vehicles typically include a frame that is supported by wheels. In one common arrangement, the vehicle has four wheels, i.e., a pair of front wheels and a pair of rear wheels. An internal combustion engine is employed to power at least the rear or front wheels, and most commonly, all of the wheels. Typically, the engine is combined with a transmission to form an engine unit. The transmission transfers power to an output shaft from a crankshaft of the engine. The output shaft drives the wheels. For example, Japanese Patent Utility Model No. JP-Y2-H6-34213 discloses such an arrangement.
The off-road vehicles also include suspension mechanisms that suspend the front and rear wheels in a manner permitting the wheels to move generally vertically relative to the off-road vehicle frame. The frame also typically has brackets that journal axles of the front and rear wheels. Because the frame is formed with tubular members, only limited space is available to fix the brackets to the frame. Moreover, the particular framework to which the brackets are affixed need to ensure sufficient stiffness. As a result, the off-road vehicle's fundamental framework often times needs to be rearranged in order to meet the space and stiffness requirements for prior suspension mechanisms.